


Please don't leave

by TheFirstSeed



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Drawing/Art Stuff, F/M, Family-centric, Fluffy, Inojin being sweet, One-Shot, Sarada misses her father, Sasuke can be a good father even from a distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed
Summary: Please don't leave, but if you must don't forget about us.Fluffy Uchiha family one short w/ Sasuke leaving and little child Sarada missing him. Thinking her mother is going to leave too.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Please don't leave

**Author's Note:**

> I watch too many little Naruto comics on youtube now. Mostly ShikaTem and SasuSaku. I found one similar to this of Sarada's childhood which sparked this little story. I switched Boruto for Inojin since I'm more comfortable writing him and Ino. Plus my idea seemed a little more fitting for them.

Sasuke pressed a kiss to Sarada's forehead. The sleeping toddler held onto his shirt still refusing to let go (not that her grip was strong at all). Sasuke ran her hair back, Sakura had started setting down the rules Sarada couldn't keep sleeping on his chest at night. Then again the reality of making their daughter sleep in her own room was proving more difficult then both parents realised. Sarada was their little everything, being away from her was not easy in the least.

"Sasuke" Sakura pulled behind him, "We both know she'll wake up in a few hours crying away." Sakura leaned down letting her arms slide down either side of Sasuke's neck giving him a kiss on his cheek which grabbed the man's attention. "I don't know if I'll be able to leave her when I have too" he sighed. During their travel's Sakura had warmed him up to 'sharing' as she considered it, supposed to be a part of healing. Really staying with her was healing enough but he would play this game if it made her happy. 

"I know, it'll be hard for all of us" Sakura leaned in resting her head on his shoulder watching the sleeping toddler. 

"Ino, Ino, Ino-" Sakura began running up to her friend in the hospital hallways. Ino quickly shook her head "Uh- No no Sakura why are you still in uniform" Ino accused running her finger up and down in the air looking at her friend. "Please" Sakura started placing her hands together "Sakura, You know Sarada is going to be upset" Ino placed her hands back on her hips frowning at Sakura "You work too damn hard!" she snapped rolling her eyes. "I know Ino but I need to be there for this surgery, Please just look after Sarada with Inojin for a few hours?" Sakura begged again grabbing onto Ino's shoulders. "Oh, fine Sakura!" Ino gave in crossing her arms in front of her chest insuring she still looked made at. "Thank you, Thank you" Sakura cheered. Turning tail rushing back down the hall.

Inojin raced to his mother's side abandoning Shikamaru and Boruto in favour of her. Ino was quick to snap him up into her arms "Ready to go home Inojin" she nuzzled him poking a flower into the boy's hair behind his ear. "Very handsome" Ino smiled settling him back now. Inojin tilted his head to the side frowning "We're picking up Sarada as well, she's going to have dinner with us" Ino smiled, Knowing Sakura she would end up losing track of time. By then Sarada would likely have fallen asleep.

It didn't take long for Ino to track Sarada down (It helped how obedient the daughter was to Sakura). "Hello Sarada, It's Auntie Ino!" Ino leaned down in front of the little Uchiha with Inojin standing behind her leg. Poking his head around her. "Momma is a little busy again, You're going to be coming home with us till she is finished" Ino explained reaching her hand out to Sarada. Sarada snuffled, whipping the incoming tears away from her eyes. "Aw don't cry please Sarada she won't be long" Ino reached out whipping away the rest of the tears. Damn it Sakura she mentally scolded her best friend.

Sarada complied taking Ino's hand, Inojin attached to the other. The reached the Yamanaka household above their flower store. Ino had the house lined with beautiful flowers all over. As Ino released the children heading into her kitchen making the pair some food and drinks. Sarada escaped away behind the couch. Inojin upstairs in search of his art book most likely (Farther like Son)

Ino poked her head out of the kitchen spying the young girl sat tight to the couch back. Legs pulled up to her chest and head hidden away in her head. "Damn it Sakura" she sighed turning back in. 

Inojin returned. He too spotted Sarada's position, coming to stand in front of her blanket in one hand. Artbook and pencil's in the other. When Sarada didn't move from his position he threw the blanket over her head sitting down beside her in a single switch movement. "Hey!" Sarada squeaked pulling the blanket from her head. Glancing to Inojin's side.

"Why are you always crying," he said in a voice ever so similar to his father's opening the artbook in front of him to begin drawing. Never glancing Sarada's way. "Aunt Sakura always shows up to collect you" Inojin added tapping the pencil to the side of his head thinking up ideas. 

"What if she doesn't" Sarada mumbled hiding her head back away. "Papa never comes home ... because he's busy" Sarada squeezes her body tightly together. Papa never came home a more, Mamma said it was an important mission he had to do to protect them but Sarada still couldn't understand why. Why him, and no one else? Why would they break up their little family for this mission. "Mama's busy too, maybe they'll give her a mission too and she'll never come home" Sarada mumbled out between the tears. Inojin by now was facing her, speechless trying to process the other girl's words. Sarada had often spent time here (Or at other's homes) when Sakura returned to work and Sasuke was away on his mission. 

The two kids stay silent. The sounds of Sarada's crying the only constant in the room. "Do you think it's because of me?" Sarada eventually asked. Inojin pondered the thought for a while, cautious not to be too rash speaking to Sarada like this. "My dad is away all day and some nights. Mom says it is important for us to stay safe. She spends all day at the hospital saving people- I think your parents are the same. My dad always comes back so yours has to too" Inojin shrugged as it the statement was so obvious returning his attention back to the artbook. "I'll draw your parents so you always have them even if they're busy" He then smiles brightly at the idea "What does your dad look like?" Inojin pulls the artbook to his knees ever so serious in his words. 

  
Sakura arrived (much later) at the household. Surprisingly wide awake as she greeted Ino at the door "And how many coffees's have you had?" The blonded asked with an accusing glance. "Shh, Ino" Sakura retorted playfully. The pair reached the living room. Inojin and Sarada both fast sleep beside each other still on the floor. Papers scattered about them of various drawings from both parties. Ino revealed one from her pocket "I snagged this the moment they fell asleep, think you'll like it" she handed one art covered page to her friend. "Oh, my" Sakura held her breath smiling at the picture of there family. 

"Sarada was a little upset you didn't pick her up and having Sasuke away is really hurting her" Ino explained unable to grab Sakura's attention from her daughter and the paper in hand. "Inojin and her had a chat and he offered to draw her family. So that Sarada would always have you two close" Ino finally got her friend's attention. Soft green eyes "I've not been a great mom since Sasuke left have I, Ino" Sakura sighed folding the paper back up into her work bag. "You're doing the best you can Sakura I know you are; but yes work less. For her sake, she needs you Sakura. Even I know how close she is to Sasuke still," Ino grabbed hold of her friend pulling her into a hug. "His fault too, he could never say no to her" Sakura rolled her eyes smiling away. 

Collecting up her little Uchiha "Wouldn't have guessed how much of a dotting father Sasuke is" Ino snickered under her breath as Sakura left. "Sh, don't tell him that" Sakura teased back. He was an exceptional father for the time he was around. Sarada gripped at her shirt on the walk home "Momma and Papa" she murmured under her breath. Sakura smiled nuzzling her daughter's head. Only to pause in the cool night air starring out at the starry sky above. Wondering where, in these wide-open spaces, Sasuke was. Wondering what he was thinking about at this moment.

Far into the wilderness, Sasuke sat with his back to the tree. Starring openly at the star's himself. A photo of Sakura and Sarada clutched in his only hand. Rested quietly on his knee. Sarada had Sakura, he had no fear something bad should come upon his daughter. Still, he longed to be with them both, his spring. This was for them, the sooner this mission was complete. The sooner they would reunite. Turning over the photo,

_We miss you. Thank you for always protecting us darling,_  
_Love, Sakura & Sarada. _

_ps your daughter is a handful thanks to you_


End file.
